


The curse of El Reino de la Paz

by XxunsocialBxtchxX



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because i love my spanish Virgil, Curses, Deadly illnesses, Graphic descriptions of violence, King (technically Queen) Virgil, King Roman, Logan is doing a sad, Logan is heartbroken, M/M, Multi, No Major Character Death, Not Based of that really cool animatic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton is the son of a God, Pregnancy, Sadly, Sorcerer Logan, This takes place in a Kingdom that speaks mostly spanish, Well not really, Wolfffffffff, kingdom au, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxunsocialBxtchxX/pseuds/XxunsocialBxtchxX
Summary: "Thanks to you, all the Queens of this kingdom will end up just like your wife, until I am shown the body of my mate so I can bring him back." Logan growled._________When King  Roman's husband Virgil falls ill to the Curse of the Sorcerer, it is up to him to find Logan to help his dying Queen. His time is ticking fast, though, and he hasn't the time to lose.Meanwhile, Logan Sides is still grieving over his mates alleged death. Bitter and heartbroken, Logan will only lift the curse under one condition.





	1. The Curse of the Sorcerer

Long ago, an envious King had ruled El Reino de la Paz. He wasn't particularly a bad ruler, per se, he had simply ruined one man's life due to jealously of the man's magic. This Kings name was Antonio Prince, father of Roman Prince, husband of Charlotte Prince.  
  
The past friend of Logan Sides, a quiet sorcerer with the sweetest husband and the strongest magic known to man.  
  
Logan and Antonio had grown up in the palace together, they had been friends since they were children. That is, until Antonio discovered that Logan was one of little people who had possessed magic.  
  
Envy sprouted within himself as he learned that Logan had made himself immortal with a simple potion. Antonio's bitterness continued to grow throughout the years as he watched his friend be praised for his great work, feeling as if he only got attention due to being an heir to the throne. He ceased contact with Logan altogether when his friend had made acquaintances with the son of a God, Patton Picani. Antonio wasn't pleased. He wanted to break Logans calm composure. He wanted to make Logan jealous, for once.  
  
And so, after the birth of his son, He ventured out into the village to find what he needed to do just that.  
  
It was easy to find. All he had to do was go to the local bakery to find Patton, who was all innocence and bright smiles as he talked to the lovely workers about their day. He took a seat beside the short male, starting a small conversation. Patton was no fool, his wide brown eyes filled with suspicion as he talked with the man who had ignored his partner for years. Antonio didn't care. As long as this all turned out according to plan in the end, he couldn't care less as to whatever Patton was feeling.  
  
And his plan indeed worked as well as he had hoped. He had coaxed Patton to follow him with the promise of letting him see his newborn son, taking the then excited male to the castle. Once they got to the castle, Antonio offered Patton a drugged glass of water, carelessly locking him in the basement when he had passed out. No one would know. It was perfect.  
  
  
Well. It had been perfect. News of the alleged 'death' of Patton Picani spread like a wildfire after Antonio made an announcement a few days after his kidnapping. Pleased with his work, Antonio continued to rule over his Kingdom with little to no issue. However, days passed with no word from Logan. It was starting to make Antonio nervous.  
  
One day, his wife fell ill. Antonio catered to her needs like normal, as she often fell sick twice a year. Yet, she didn't get better. Charlotte got weaker by the day, until she was bed ridden and barely breathing.  Only then, when she was on her death bed, did Antonio get the visit he had been anticipating.  
  
Logans eyes were like ice, his voice cold and robotic as he spoke.  
  
"I heard that her grace has fallen ill. She is not getting any better, I presume?" He had said. "What a pity. I can only imagine how it feels to know that your lover is in pain."  
  
Andrew's eyes went from puzzled to angered, as he slammed the tall male against the wall. Logan merely stared at him, lips curling into a small smirk.  
  
"You heal my wife this instant, you bastard." Antonio snarled, knuckles white.  
  
"I'm afraid I can do no such thing, your highness." Logan spoke nonchalantly. "For you have killed my love with no mercy. Your jealously always has been a trait that ruled over you, more so than your morality."  
  
"What the hell do you want, Logan? I'll do anything. Do not kill my wife. She is innocent! She wouldn't hurt a fly." Antonio pleaded. He was met with a broken grin from the sorcerer, instead of the sympathy he was hoping for.  
  
"Patton was innocent, as well. He was caring. He was kind. He was loving." His voice sounded heartbroken, before shifting into anger. "Unlike you. Thanks to you, all the Queens of this kingdom will end up just like your wife, until I am shown the body of my mate so I can bring him back." Logan growled.  
  
Antonios eyes widened. "You will not do that. I won't allow it." He spoke lowly, hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Logan sighed. "Very well," He responded, pulling a book from his robes. "Your selfishness has gotten in your way yet again, Antonio. I wish you luck." And with that, Logan had disappeared, never to be seen again.  
  
  
No one remembered the curse he had put upon the kingdom. Not even Roman.  
  
  
Until a day too late.


	2. A Not so Normal Day

"Meeting has now been started, please cease all talking until open discussion! Now, if we can all look at the front of the room...."  
  
Virgil didn't listen to the boring tone of the royal supervisor, instead staring at his tea and rubbing his temples. He had gotten several hours of sleep last night, yet he still felt sluggish. It's been like this all week, in fact.  
  
His head ached once more, causing him to shut his eyes to block out the light.  
  
  
He didn't want to be at this stupid meeting. He wanted to sleep. Sadly, being Queen of the Kingdom limited his ability to do that. Maybe if he just rested his eyes for a few seconds, surely Roman will be taking all the notes Virgil would miss. A nudge in his side made him grumble and force his eyes open.  
  
His eyelids felt heavy, and grossly enough, kind of slimy. As if he always had lingering tears in his eyes all day, the sleepy kind. He took a while, but was soon greeted with the sight of concerned green eyes, and the gorgeous face of his husband. He made a face at that thought. He must definitely be sick, he's too shy to even compliment his husband in his head.  
  
"Are you okay, Virge?" Roman whispered lowly, ignoring the meeting in favor of placing a cool hand against Virgils forehead. Virgil shut his eyes again, leaning into the touch. He didn't speak for a few seconds, swallowing thickly to hopefully soothe his aching throat.  
  
"I will be." Virgil finally mumbled in response, a small dismayed noise leaving his throat (involuntarily of course,) when Roman removed his hand.  
  
"Here," Roman said, scooting his chair a little closer to Virgil. "You can lean against me, I'll take notes. Are you sure you don't want to lay down?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Virgils slender shoulders when he was close enough. He tucked the exhausted male snugly against his side, smiling when Virgil instinctively nuzzled into him.  
  
"I can do this. I swear it." Virgil responded, trying hard to keep his eyes open and on the royal advisor. He can't sleep, let alone lay down. He has many meetings to attend, paperwork to complete, training to do. He has no time for rest. The kingdom is literally in the palm of his hands.  
  
"Okay.....if you say so. However, if you get worse, I'm forcing you to lay down. No ifs, ands, or buts. ¿Estamos claros?" Roman said sternly, gently sweeping a lock of Virgils hair behind his ear.  
  
"Crystal."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Virgil is really regretting declining Romans offer to lay down.  
  
  
He stared at the words on the paper, squinting slightly. The letters mashed together, blurred and hard for him to read.  
  
"Fuck." He muttered, putting down the paper and rubbing his eyes. He was nauseous, and had been since lunch. He didn't even eat at lunch, but the smell of the fajitas alone nearly made him lose his breakfast right then and there. He put his head down and tried to clear his mind.  
  
'It's just a fever, idiot.' He told himself, even as he swallowed thickly with a sudden wave of nausea. 'You can get better by sweating the germs out, just keep moving.'  
  
With that thought in mind, Virgil pressed his hands flat down on the table and slowly pushed himself to his feet. His muscles tensed suddenly, his throat tightening. He groaned, slapping a hand over his mouth as his stomach churned.  
  
'Great, this is great. Where's the fucking bathroom?'  
  
Stumbling out of his office, he made his way down the hall, slowly, as to not upset his already upset stomach. His free hand glided against the wall, holding most of his body weight as he leaned. He gagged, panic rising into his silver and red eyes.  
  
'Holy shit, holy shit holy shit holy shit-' He thought continuously, tensing up and dashing down the hall. He bumped into several maids and servants on his journey, unable to apologize in his rush. He was unaware of a curious servant boy following him, holding tightly onto several towels and a container of soap.  
  
Finally reaching a bathroom, Virgil burst in and unceremoniously collapsed onto his knees, bending over the toilet bowel and finally removing his hand. He groaned and gripped onto the edges of the toilet bowel, knuckles white and hands shaking as breakfast made its reappearance. He faintly heard two pairs of footsteps rushing down the hallway, but due to his little predicament, he was unable to turn around and see.  
  
"Virgil!" He heard Romans angelic voice beside him, making him relax some. He was going to be okay. Roman was here, and everything will be okay.  
  
"I brought some soap and stuff for a bath if you'd like to bathe him, your highness..." a small voice piped. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Virgil forced his head to shift to look at his right.  
  
Roman sat beside him, smiling at the servant  (Thomas, if Virgil recalls correctly,) who beamed when he was praised for doing something helpful. The sight made Virgil relax and feel guilty at the same time. He doesn't want to burden Roman. As King, he has so many responsibilities.  
  
Thomas bowed and left, leaving him in the now locked bathroom with Roman. Noticing Roman begin to raise his arms, Virgil winced. Instead of the sharp and stinging pain he had expected, he felt Roman's cool hand cup his cheek.  
  
Yet again, Virgil found himself leaning against Roman's cool touch. Roman's arms wrapped around him and gently dragged him onto his lap. Virgil nuzzled into him, exhausted and hot. Roman always made everything better. Always.  
  
"How do you feel, my love?" Roman asked gently, reaching over and turning on the tub. Virgil let out a soft mumble in response, weakly gripping onto his shirt. Roman chuckled lowly. "I am assuming that was a response in the negative?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Well, let's get you out of these clothes, shall we?"  
  
"Mmmkay....."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Roman tucked his husband into bed, a frown tugging at his lips. He gently brushed a strand of wet hair out of Virgils face. Virgil, to put it shortly, looked awful.  
  
  
His cheeks were rosy and dark bags were under his eyes, so heavy even his concealer didn't hide it well. His rosy lips were parted and he looked deathly pale. His thin hand weakly gripped at Roman's own, making the King grin fondly. Virgil was so endearing. Roman loved him very much.  
  
He looked up at the Doctor who was helping him see what was wrong with his husband, curious and a little worried.  
  
The Doctor sighed, clicking her pen shut. "Your majesty, I hate to be the carrier of bad news. But the truth is the truth, and the truth is, I have only seen this illness once." She said seriously, her ice blue eyes locking on Roman's own, making his blood go cold.  
  
"What does that mean? Has that person been healed?" Roman asked, grip tightening on Virgils hand. Worry was etched into his voice. He thought Virgil must have gotten the flu at the most, and that was easily cured.  
  
The Doctor crossed her arms professionally, looking quite grim. "I'm afraid not, sir. You see, this is the exact same illness that had killed your mother." She spoke. "My father had tried to save her, he told me that nothing worked at all. Nothing healed her, and she had passed in a matter of days after discovering she was sick." She looked at some papers in her clipboard, old and worn out. She adjusted her glasses, beginning to read.  
  
"Patient began with simple fever-like symptoms. She then got nausea, vomiting, headaches, throat aches, chest pains, muscle pains, sore joints, and eventually, falls into a comatose like state two weeks into the illness. She passed exactly three days afterwards. I have yet to find a cure, or an answer. I am starting to believe that the Sorcerer really did curse the kingdom. More in depth research is to be constructed." She read, not seeing Roman's face fall the more he listened to her.  
  
"Curse? What is this curse you speak of, and how can I stop it?" Roman demanded, trying to keep his voice down. He was quickly getting emotional, his pupils dilated in panic. 'He can't die. We've only been married for six months. He's so important to me, we had plans, we need him. I need him.'  
  
The Doctor made a soft noise of deep thought. "The sorcerer cursed every queen of the Kingdom to fall ill, due to your father killing his own love. He will only lift the curse if he take him to his mates body so he can bring him back. However, your father was very secretive. We do not know the whereabouts of his body, and we do not even know if The Sorcerer is even alive." She said, eyes sparkling. Ah yes. She loves these topics. They are fascinating.  
  
Roman gently rubbed a thumb over Virgils bony knuckles, remaining silent. The Doctor packed up her supplies, and headed towards the door to make her exit. She stopped upon hearing his voice, low and filled with determination and anger.  
  
  
  
"I will find this Sorcerer. I will lift this curse, even if it's the last thing I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait, but I realized that after the short ass prologue, I may as well post this.


	3. Bittersweet Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the short and late chapter, this chapter just didn't want to get written. My estimate is that this chapter isn't even 700 words. My apologies. 
> 
> On a brighter note, I may have the next chapter up soon, lovelies <3

"Please don't go, it's dangerous!"  
  
"Virgil- Please. I must. It's to protect you."  
  
"We don't even know where the body is!!"  
  
Joan sighed deeply, turning to their fellow knight Talyn. Talyn had their ear pressed to the door, their cheeks puffed out in agitation.  
  
"King Roman told us to get ready an hour ago. And here we are. I'm getting sweaty." They complained, tugging at the black spandex underneath their armor. Joan tisked, reaching forward and running a hand through Talyns bedhead. "The Queen is getting upset. We may not be back in time to save him, and we don't even know where Patton Picanis body is. He doesn't want the King to leave because this may be the last they see each other." Joan explained, cupping Talyns chin and pecking their lips. "Give them some time."  
  
"We gave them a whole 60 minutes!"  
  
"And we will give them a whole other 60 minutes if need be."  
  
Talyns lips curled into a small pout, and Joan rolled their eyes.  
  
  
The wait began once more.  
  


* * *

  
  
The room had gone from desperate shouting to soft murmurs, Roman holding Virgils face in his hands gingerly and Virgils hands desperately gripping onto Roman's wrists. Roman kissed away Virgils tears, his heart breaking all over again at Virgils pain filled sob.  
  
"I'll come back, my love. I'll come back and we will find Pattons body and we will heal you." Roman said firmly.  
  
"Roman..... Roman, we can't promise that..."  
  
"I know. I wish I could. Our chances will be more positive if you allow me to leave. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have to go." Virgils grip tightened and his eyes filled with panic as Roman began to pull away.  
  
"No, nonono, you can't-" Virgil gripped onto his wrists. "You can't go, you cant-"  
  
"Virgil."  
  
"Then-Then you'll come back and I'll be dead or asleep-"  
  
"Sweetheart, no-"  
  
"And it'll be too late-"  
  
Roman crushed his and Virgils lips together. He can't let him keep talking. He won't allow Virgil to continue, every word he uttered was a crack in his heart.  
  
Virgil slowly kissed back, body slowly relaxing. Roman pulled away. He stayed silent, only opening his eyes when cold and nimble fingers brushes against his cheek. When had he closed them? He doesn't recall.  
  
Virgils stunning eyes were staring at him, some drops of wetness on his face that weren't his own. 'I'm crying,' Roman thought distantly. 'Those are mine.'  
  
"Please..." Roman said softly, his voice ever so gentle. "Please, cease the negative thoughts. I can't think that way. I will save you." He said sternly, and despite that, his tone still had a soft edge to it. "I will save you. Can you repeat that for me, love?" He reached down, the rough pads of his thumb swiping away the tears on his lovers cheek.  
  
"Y-You'll....you won-"  
  
"Shhhhh.... cmon, Virge. You're getting closer."  
  
"You'll.....You'll save me...."  
  
"Now say it again, louder, more confident."  
  
"You're gonna save me."  
  
"I'm gonna save you!" A wide grin spread on Roman's face, Virgil breaking into soft giggles.  
  
"You're gonna save me!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You're gonna save me!!" Virgil laughed, and oh, what a beautiful sound that was. Roman's eyes filled with tears of delight, as the dorky smile he loved to see so much broke across Virgils face. He crushed Virgil into a tight hug, Virgils arms scrambling for purchase on his back. "Air-" He wheezed.  
  
Roman only squeezed tighter.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Roman had left, Virgil had fallen asleep.  
  
He wasn't the only one, it seemed.  
  
Talyn was resting their head against Joan's shoulder, who took off their armor there so Talyns head was comfortable. Their hair was a mess and a small trail of drool created a wet patch on Joan's suit. Joan seemed to be dozing off as well.  
  
Hearing Roman exit, Joan's eyes snapped right back open and zeroed in on him. Roman laughed sheepishly. "How long was I gone?"  
  
"Three hours." Joan spoke, nudging awake their sleeping spouse. Talyns eyes fluttered open and they jumped, backing away from Joan and rubbing their mouth. Intimacy wasn't allowed between two people on duty. They relaxed at Roman's warm chuckle.  
  
"You needn't worry, knight. I have no problems with you two being affectionate. Now, follow me to the stables. We have a long journey ahead of us." Roman said, heading down the hall.  
  
Joan helped Talyn up and followed after their king, putting on their shoulder armor again.  


* * *

  
  
"Are you ready, sir?"  
  
Roman hummed, checking everything in his satchel again before nodding. "Everything is satisfactory, my dear." He told the maid. Her cheeks darkened, before she told the men up front to open up the gates. "Do stay safe, you three." She said pleasantly, bowing as Roman grinned charmingly. "You needn't Worry about it.  Onwards!"  
  
And just like that, the three ventured into the woods.  
  
Unaware of the sharp yellow eyes following their every move. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Next chapter should be up soon" my ass. Sorry guys, this chapter was a pain in the behind.

The leaves crunched under Roman's boots as he walked to the stream, exhausted.  
  
He and his knights had stopped an hour ago to rest, and he was heading off to fill their canteens. So far, nothing has happened. The trees still loomed over them, blocking out the sunlight. The plants remained dead, and the crickets still made music. It was admittedly peaceful, yet even then, Roman felt tense.  
  
He knelt down and ran his hand through the water, humming softly to himself. He filled up the canteens quickly, before just sitting there and enjoying the cool air.  
  
He only hoped that the trip is over with quickly.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Food. Hunger. He's hungry.  
  
He stayed crouched down low in the bushes, eyes flashing and staring at the two conversing people. They looked like knights. He hasn't seen one of those in a long while.  
  
He thought about his options carefully. There was the taller one that was making a tent, and there was the tiny one making a fire. The tiny one seemed to be the better option there. They didn't have much meat on their bones, bit it was something.  
  
His mouth dripped. God, he was so hungry.  
  
He forced himself to wait until the taller one was distracted and the tiny one was closer.  
  
He can't remember the last time he has eaten. His little brother is at the den, starving as well but managing to survive off of small fish. It was winter, and the fish came by every once in a blue moon. And they were always small ones. So he let his brother have them while he starved. He doesn't like killing humans, but the situation was dire. He needs to eat before he's incapable of taking care of his brother.  
  
Upon noticing that the tiny one was close to the bush, he went silent. Then, his traitorous stomach growled. Loudly.  
  
Wide eyes snapped up to meet his own ice blue, and he decided to get it over with and lunge, a scream piercing the air.  


* * *

  
  
"TALYN!"  
  
The shout echoed through the air as Joan was forced to watch their tiny lover be tackled by a very large wolf. They snapped out of it and threw themselves at the wolf, tackling the skinny thing and allowing Talyn to scramble back in fear.  
  
Roman burst in from the trees, eyes wide and sword sheathed.  
  
Joan found it wasn't very hard to keep the wolf pinned down. The wolf was skinny and not very strong, but strong enough to have kept Talyn down. The wolf thrashed, a panicked look in his eyes before he howled. Something about the noise made Talyn step up and set a hand on Joan's shoulder, getting them to stop.  
  
"Get off of him, Joan. You're scaring him." Talyn said softly. Joan and Roman stared at them incredulously.  
  
"Are you nuts?!"  
  
"It almost killed you!"  
  
"I know. He's hungry. Look." Talyn said softly, as the wolf's stomach growled again. By this time, the wolf had given up and had slumped pathetically, eyes strangely glassy as if he was about to cry. Joan bit their lip before slowly getting off of the animal.  
  
The wolf got to his feet slowly, before being engulfed in a light.  
  
Roman had to do a double take as he saw a tall teenage boy slumped over, sitting on his knees and tears dripping down his face. He was deathly skinny, dressed in rags and barefooted as dark hair swept across his face, dirty and in knots.  
  
"A...boy? But how-?"  
  
"These woods..... hold secrets unbeknownst to other man." The boy rasped softly, his voice husky and dry. He was dehydrated. He looked at his hands. "But please.... don't kill me.... Ian needs me...."  
  
He was met with silence. He held his breath, staring at his lap. Suddenly, a canteen was being held in front of him. His head snapped up, and he met kind brown eyes.  
  
"Here." Talyn said softly, sitting criss cross in front of him. "You look like you need it."  
  
Not one to turn down an offer so great, he thanked the human and gulped down the water.  
  
"My name is Talyn." Talyn said, as he drank. "They/Them, please. That's Joan, they/them as well. And that's Roman." Talyn pointed. The boy looked at each of them, gripping the empty canteen tightly in shaking hands.  
  
"What's your name?" Roman asked him.  
  
Intimidated by the tall and broad man, the boy ducked his head. "Dylan. My names Dylan." He said softly. "I-I have to go back to the den, my little brother-"  
  
"Bring him here. You guys must be starving!" Talyn said quickly.  
  
"Talyn-" Joan started, but Talyn stared at Joan and Roman with stern eyes. No one argues with Talyn when they have their mind made up. "They're. Coming." They said firmly.  
  
"I couldn't- I won't be of any help-" Dylan said quickly, eyes wide and breathing getting faster.  
  
Talyn pursed their lips. Roman perked up. "Do you know of the Sorcerer? Logan I think."  
  
To their surprise, Dylan tensed up and stared at them with wide eyes. "The Sorcerer? Why would you be looking for him?" He asked softly. Roman raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So you do know him?"  
  
"Of course, everyone does. He lives in the center of the forest. But..." Dylan trailed off, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"But what?" Roman promted, impatient but polite. His husband might have a chance!  
  
Dylan frowned.  
  
"But... everyone knows about his corruption." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers? More likely than ya think! Here comes more plot. Of course I wasn't gonna make it so easy ;>
> 
> Dylan is actually supposed to be me and my girlfriends interpretation of Thomas' Depression. Not very thought out, but oh well o:  
>    
> I also can't help but notice how short this was and I'm so so sorry. My apologies for such sporadic updates. I'm not the best author, aha. I'm really bad at what I do but I tried .your best to get the update out. Hope I didn't disappoint yall too much.


	5. Moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want this chapter to be so short, but I had to get something out
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter should be finished soon! (I started on it early o: )

"Corruption?!"  
  
Roman's eyes blew wide, panic taking over his being.  
  
"No no no, there must be some mistake-"  
  
"I'm sorry." Dylan said softly. "He corrupted shortly after his mate died. He succumbed to his magic. It was too strong."  
  
"There must be some way we can manage to get him back!"  
  
Dylan pouted his lips in slight confusion. He cocked his head to the side. "What do you need him for?"  
  
Roman sighed deeply, frustrated and more than a little scared for his Queen. "You are aware of the curse he had put on the kingdom?" He inquired. Dylan gasped softly and immediately bowed his head. His cheeks burned with shame. "Y-Yes your highness." He stammered, relaxing at Roman's hand in his hair. Roman gently scratched his scalp, turning the boy to putty.  
  
"No need to address me as such." He said without second thought. His voice softened, eyes filled with worry and a slight mist of tears. "Please, Dylan, I need your help. My father's foolish actions have my husband in danger. I need to right his wrongs." Roman pleaded.  
  
Dylan bit his lip. "I.....I think I have an idea....but I don't know if you are wiling to follow through with it." Roman quickly lit up, hope burning through his chest.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"....anything?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Anything."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Dylan!"  
  
A small body shot out from behind a rock, tackling the skinny male to the floor.  
  
Dylan had led the group to his den to get his brother first. Roman was impatient, but it washed away as soon as he saw the reunion between the two brothers. The small boy was cuddling Dylan hard, babbling.  
  
"I thought you had died! Don't you ever do that again! I'll bring you back and kill you myself!" He wailed. Dylan just pat the boys head and picked him up, used to his dramatics. "Sorry, Ian. I got busy helping these humans out. They come from the kingdom just outside of these woods." He explained, short and simple. He walked around (with the boy still attached to his back, dangling like a monkey,) and gathered several items, shoving them in a bag.  
  
Ian's sharp eyes turned to Roman and the Knights, startling them a little bit.  
  
"What are folk like you doing in these woods?" Ian inquired, curious but also suspicious. Roman licked his lips, suddenly anxious. "We are here on a journey to find the Sorcerer, to uncorrupt him."  
  
Ian frowned. "No one has ever tried to uncorrupt him, you know." He hopped off his brothers back, walking over to them. He was a tiny thing, but clearly around ten to twelve years old.   
  
Roman sighed. "I would assume so, my kingdom doesn't talk about him."  
  
Ian stared at him, frowning still. Roman arched a brow, slightly creeped out. "What?"  
  
"So you're just gonna uncorrupt him so you can use him for your own good?"  
  
Roman paled, and quickly shook his head. "No! Well- not really? If I knew about him, I probably would have gotten to him way sooner. Everyone kept him a secret from me until Virgil fell ill. They deceived me.  I think it's horrible my father did what he had, I am positive I would have shown him his mate if I knew earlier. Even if I don't know where he happens to be." He scrambled to answer. He didn't know how, but he knew answering wrong to this little boy would probably put him in some deep shit.  
  
Ian nodded. "Do you have a time limit?" He asked curiously, apparently happy with the answer. The three relaxed, having not noticed how tense they were in the first place. "Under a week. My mother died in two, but Virgil already has a weak immune system."  
  
Dylan rejoined them, bag slung over his shoulders. "We must hurry then. If we want to make it to the center of the forest in two days time, we need to get the help of Darius D'ceit."  
  
"Darius D'who now?"  
  
"He's a powerful god. Well, he was." Dylan explain, leading them out of the den into the woods. "He was an apprentice. He was kicked of for treason."  
  
"Treason?"  
  
"Long story short, he called a God out on his wrongs, and the God's weren't happy to think that their perfect leader was actually a manipulative traitor. So they kicked him out so they can continue to live in ignorance." Dylan sighed. "When Darius arrived here, he made this a home for the forgotten and the odd. He was a great leader for a while, but isolated himself a few years ago." Dylan gestured to the trees. "That is why this forest has filled with monsters. The trees have darkened and rotted. Once healthy hybrids starved and the pixies went in hiding to stay safe from the folk who love to take them for their own gain. Darius hasn't casted his protection spell in almost ten years, now. No one knows why he left, but I know he knows we are coming."  
  
Roman frowned, a chill running down his spine. "What do you mean? How would he know?"  
  
Dylan shrugged. "He knows all." He said simply, as if that explained everything.  
  
"And how can we guarantee he will help us?" Roman asked, anxiety picking away at his heart.  
  
Dylan bit his lip, shifting anxiously from foot to foot.  
  
"We don't." 


	6. Hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! I have come back from the dead!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: graphic descriptions of violence, mentions of planned pregnancy

Roman chewed his lip nervously, hands gripping onto the reins of his horse rightly. He was nervous. Oh, he was praying to the gods above that this Darius person would help. He needs his beloved to live. He took a deep, shuddering breath, squaring his shoulders and clenching his jaw. He will do anything he can to uncorrupt Logan. No man deserves what Logan has been through.  
  
He has to make it back home soon, if he even wants to see his husband breathing and alive. He hopes the man hasn't fallen into a coma yet.  
  
  
Roman swallowed thickly, eyes once again returning downcast. His sweet, sassy Virgil. His storm cloud. He dragged Virgil out of the hell hole that had been his life, only to put his sweet husband in danger once again. Virgil had just started to regain a twinkle of hope in his beautiful silver eyes, but Roman just had to rip that hope away from him.  
  
No. No, it wasn't Roman's fault. It was his stupid, idiot of a father. He did this, and Roman is going to fix it. With this thought in mind, Roman willed the self depreciation to stop. Instead, he focused on Dylan, who was having a soft spoken discussion with Talyn.  
  
He sighed softly and held his chin up high as they slowed down to a stop. They have been riding for over an hour now, and needed a break. Roman was too impatient and didn't want a break, but alas, he wasn't about to let his comrades fall exhausted either. What kind of King would he be then?  
  
Not a very good one, that's for sure.  
  
He sighed yet again, this one holding more weight than the last. God, he was so nervous. His heart was pounding so loud he couldn't hear the sound of his comrades talking, and he felt weak as his hands trembled. His husband was close to death and he was over here taking breaks and having a jolly old time with his friends. He didn't know what to think. He was caught between two roads that had clear destinations, and one dirt road that hasn't ever been tread on before.  
  
His eyes finally focused on Joan, having glazed over as he had spaced out. Confusion filled him at the sight of fear in Joan's eyes, and his name on their lips. He whipped around, guards up and only caught a blur of black before he was tackled.  
  
A strangled scream tore at his throat as they tumbled down a hill, tearing past trees and bushes with thorns that sliced at his skin. He couldn't think, he could only smell the breath of the creature snarling at him and feel the cold and wet flesh of the being on his hands as he tried to keep the creature away.  
  
Roman found himself pinned beneath the gross creature. No eyes, just rows and rows of teeth with a humanoid body. It looked like an experiment gone wrong. Or a human born into radioactive territory.  
  
Roman didn't like it.  
  
Strings of flesh were stuck between the creatures teeth, terrifying Roman as it roared at him. He rolled them over, holding the creatures hands down with his knees as he yanked his sword from its spot strapped to his back. The creature shrieked, the noise deafening and making the King's ears ring. Right as he went to slay the awful being, a black fog rolled out of its mouth, wrapping around them.  
  
Roman's body went numb, the sword falling from his fingers and clattering beside the monsters head. He fell onto his side, breath coming in slow rises and falls of his chest.  
  
His eyes fluttered and his body jolted, wheezing softly as drool dribbled out of his mouth messily. He could hear Virgils voice, see images of his sweet face flashing in front of his eyes. Awful images of his husband dying. Awful images of Pattons body, skinny and lifeless with glazed over gray eyes staring at a wall. Images of the God kicking and screaming as his father dragged him into a dungeon and tortured him, images of Virgil coughing and looking so weak as if he'd fall apart if you so much as breathed in the same space as him.  
  
Tears streamed down Roman's face, and he cried out and clawed at his throat. He needed air. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think-  
  
  
And suddenly, he could. He heard a loud shriek before a gross sloshing noise, then silence. The weight of the creature sitting on his stomach was gone. He blinked slowly, seeing Talyns concerned face come into view.  
  
He took in a gulp of air, before his eyes rolled back and blackness overcame him.  


* * *

  
  
  
Deep green eyes stared blankly at clean piece of parchment, thin hand gripping weakly at a quill and a cup of cold tea sitting abandoned two feet away from him.  
  
He blinked dumbly at it, mind empty. He doesn't remember how long he's been sitting there, nor does he remember what he was planning on writing either. His skin was an ashy grey, magic rolling off his body in waves as he let it control him. He stopped fighting a long time ago, letting the corruption overtake him. Every year since the accident, he had visited the kingdom. He could not sense his lovers presence there.  
  
Antonio probably burned his body to get rid of the evidence. Or even worse, dum-  
  
No, now was not the time to think about it. He swallowed thickly. It still hurt. Poor, sweet Patton. His little lover, with kind grey eyes and soft, freckled skin. Logan used to love running his hands along his body, massaging the tense muscles slowly as his tired lover hummed soft songs or made small conversation. His lover who always had a little chub due to his love of sweets. His sweet mate who loved wearing sun dresses and running through fields of flowers, his beautiful curly hair caressed by the wind, a dazzling smile on his lips.  
  
He didn't deserve what Antonio did.  
  
Greed was what led to the downfall of Antonio's life. Logan was upset that he was too weak to murder the King himself instead of the assassination. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had tried, of course. While his eyes glowed in the dark room, his figure hidden by a black cloak. He had observed the sleeping man, but he felt the guilt rolling off of the former King in waves. If that didn't weaken his resolve, then Roman's soft giggle did. He had whipped around, seeing the toddler standing up in his crip, chubby hands gripping at the bars. His bright green eyes twinkling with childish innocence, much like Pattons eyes had.  
  
Logan did everything he could to not break down, but the damned tears rolled down his cheeks anyways. He had padded over and hugged the baby gently, who cooed and drooled all over his shirt. Patton had gone to the palace to see this very child, having been excited to greet new life into the world. He had gone with a fresh bouquet of magical flowers that he had hand crafted himself. Logan recalled the sweet man's gentle smile with a longing for children himself, hands glowing as the flower build itself up. Logan had planned on giving him some pups of their own, too. He had made a romantic dinner, ready for Pattons arrival from the palace.  
  
Patton never came home.  
  
Roman's coo of happiness had him in another round of tears. Damn Antonio.  
  
He swallowed thickly and looked around, before noticing the small pendant on Roman's neck. He faintly recalled seeing Charlotte, the former Queen, wearing it a lot. It seems Antonio gave it to the small child. He whispered a soft spell, enchanting the pendant. If needed, it could be used to heal someone. Only one person, though. He made it so it couldn't be opened until the child's twentieth birthday, the day he is to marry.  
  
Logan didn't want this child to suffer the loss of a lover like he did.  
  
Looking back at the situation now, he thought it was rather foolish of him. The now King wouldn't know that his pendant could be used in such a way. It was useless. He sighed tiredly, eyes sliding shut. The magic ran through his veins, making him twitch occasionally at the power of it. He was a slave to his own powers.  
  
He was broken.


	7. Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD!!! WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS
> 
> Short, but the next chapter is gonna be longer. Thankfully, after this next chapter, updates will be coming out regularly!!! I've got the ending all planned out ;>

"man-! Roman! Wake up, Roman!"  
  
Roman groaned softly, eyes fluttering open. His eyes were a bit hazy and unfocused, but he could still point out the pop of color that was Talyns hair. His vision sharpened back to normalcy, allowing him to see the concerned faces of his guards.   
  
"What happened?" He slurred, attempting to clumsily get back up. Talyns firm hand on his chest forced him to lay back again. "No can do, Roman. You need rest." Joan said quietly. Roman mumbled and laid back, before his eyes shot back open and he sat up quickly. "Virgil!" He gasped. "No time to rest, my husband-"   
  
"He'll be okay."  
  
"You don't know that."   
  
"It took your mother two weeks to pass. You can rest for a day."  
  
Roman shook his head. "I told you. We had a week's time, Virgil has a weak immune system." He said softly, eyes landing on Joans, begging. "Please....we've wasted more time than we should have...."   
  
Joan hesitated, before sighing. "Fine."   
  
Roman nodded, locking eyes with the rest of the group.   
  
"Let's get going."   
  


* * *

  
  
The group continued their walk through the woods, approaching a clearing of trees and life. Just a few logs and a pond filled with murky water. Roman hopped off the horse to let Ian and Dylan rest on it.   
  
"This is our first stop." Dylans soft voice spoke, snapping them all out of their little daydreams. They all slowed to a stop, looking around. "He's hiding right now. I can smell him." Ian said, hiding further into his older brother. Everyone was intimidated by Darius D'Ceit. No one has seen him since he had disappeared, and he was the most powerful being in the woods. Needless to say, he's a force you don't want to stop.   
  
As soon as Ian said that, two heterochromatic eyes glared from within the trees on the opposite side of the clearing. Joan and Talyn sheathed their swords and stood in front of Roman, startling the king. The slitted eyes blinked slowly at them, before narrowing.   
  
"What business do you royals have in these woods." A deep voice hissed, sounding dangerous. Roman got straight to the point, holding his head up high. He's not afraid of this creature.   
  
"I'm looking for Logan. The Sorcerer."  
  
They all jumped when the creature cackled, eyes squinting with the force of his grin. "Logan! Oh, yes, that fellow. You won't get to him, you know. No one makes it past that force field without going crazy. He's a lost cause. Too stubborn to accept help. Haven't seen him in fifteen years." He sneered, humor lacing his voice. "You've waisted your time, boy."   
  
Roman glowered, but kept his mouth shut as Dylan spoke up. "We came to ask for your help, sir..."   
  
The laughter stopped, and the eyes snapped onto Dylans own. Dylan nearly shrunk back, but he was the alpha dog here. "Help?" Darius asked incredulously. "Help?!"   
  
The others glanced at each other nervously, as Darius fully materialized. Talyn gagged, and Roman swallowed back bile. Darius seemed to have a normal muscular build similar to Roman's own, standing two inches taller. The grotesque thing was his face. Large clawed marks, puffy and fresh was on the left side of his face. Roman winced, eyes widening as Talyn slowly stepped forward.   
  
Darius snarled. "I'm not one to offer help. I've been used far too many a time to offer so graciously like I have in the past."   
  
Talyn frowned. "We aren't going to use you like that." They said slowly.    
  
Darius scoffed. "Every man says that, before going off and committing several acts if betrayal. I stopped giving favors ten years ago."   
  
Roman frowned. "If you helped us, what if you asked for something in return?" He suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention. "We can fix the infection on your face and you help us uncorrupt Logan."   
  
Darius stared at Roman, as Talyn cheerily brought out their first aid bag.   
  
"No jokes? No tricks?" Darius asked slowly.   
  
"No tricks." Roman smiled.   
  
"And why should I trust you?"   
  
"I'm a King. Disappointing people is not my forte."   
  
Darius took a seat when Talyn asked and let them work on his face, hissing slightly.   


* * *

  
  
The group talked as Talyn stitched Darius up, Roman taking the moment to feed everyone and offer them all water. Roman sat down and stared up at the stars, before shutting his eyes.    
  
'Please let Virgil be okay.....' He thought, grip tightening on the dark fabric of his pants. He jumped when he heard a loud piercing wail cut through the air, the ground rumbling. He shot to his feet, casting a wide eyed look at Darius. Darius looked at the sky with a calculating gaze, the wind suddenly picking up and causing Roman to shiver at the sudden change of temperature.   
  
Darius whirled around, eyes wide. The trees and plant life started to crumble and die, branches drooping. Roman stared at all that was happening, a sense of dread filling him up to the brim. Darius suddenly spoke rapidly in a foreign language, and a tingling sensation filled his body.   
  
"I've put a charm on you before the magic corrupted you." Darius said. "Including the horses." He said, upon seeing Talyns panicked look.   
  
Roman finally found his voice, running to the horses as well as his knights. "What's going on?!" He yelled, the wind growing faster, making it hard to hear himself in the noise. His hair whipped around his face, stinging slightly.   
  
Darius suddenly shapeshifted, body morphing into one of a winged bird. Despite being said creature, the wind didn't affect him.   
  
"He broke." Darius said, already flying. Roman and the others followed, Talyn and Joan sharing one horse, Ian and Dylan sharing another.   
  
"Who broke?" Talyn called, eyes filled with worry.   
  
"It's the 13th! Patton died on the thirteenth. He must've been grieving too hard." Darius said.   
  
Roman cursed softly, nearly screaming when a large smokey tendril shot up from the ground, whipping around ready to grab a victim.   
  
He sheathed his sword, eyes narrowing.   
  
"Are you ready?" Darius called, morphing into a dragon and breathing fire on any tendrils he encounteted.   
  
Roman slashed at one, making the tendril shriek before slowly crumbling into a wrinkled heap on the ground.   
  
"As I'll ever be." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahahahah


	8. Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

Talyn groaned as they passed through a large black and purple barrier, the magic overwhelming their senses. They nearly toppled off the horse had Joan not grabbed them.  
  
Monsters were in every corner, mostly bunched up around a small brick house. Some were tendril like and long, wispy and curling around each other. Others were black tar like creators dripping everywhere, hissing and spitting in anger. Talyn froze, staring in shock at the mess around them. Something firm and cold wrapped around their boot, making them squeak and kick it.   
  
Joan hopped off the horse, seeing everyone else do the same. They sheathed their sword and set to attacking the furious creatures until they can't find anymore. They joined Darius in slashing at creatures relentlessly, eyes filled with determination.   


* * *

  
  
  
Roman panted heavily, swaying on his feet as he slashed at a monster. They've been fighting these creatures for a while now, but....they seemed to regenerate. It was annoying and tiring, and Roman was impatient.   
  
All commotion seemed to stop, silence filling the air. Roman blinked slowly in confusion, before hearing a cry from behind him. He whirled around to see Talyn struggling to get out of the strong grips of the wispy tendrils, eyes wide and filled with pain as one snaked around their waist and crushed their ribs. Joan cried out and jolted forward, but tripped as one grabbed their foot and kept him still.   
  
He turned around upon hearing whining, seeing Ian in his wolf form circling his passed out elder brother, who was glistening with sweat and blood. Darius was on the ground, one of his wings broken and his body wrapped up in tendrils, leaving him immobile.   
  
Roman slowly looked over to the brick house, paling upon seeing a large black shadow slowly forming into a vaguely humanoid shape. The shape slowly got more and more tangible, until glowing white eyes opened.   
  
Roman's grip on his sword tightened. "Who....what are you?" He asked, eyes narrowing. The form didn't speak, instead floated toward Roman. The King stumbled back a bit, but the creature grabbed Roman's wrists tightly, the bones audibly creaking. He gasped in pain, vision filling with white, before going black.   


* * *

  
  
Logan studied the circle in the middle of the basement floor, face blank.   
  
He couldn't belive Antonio would stoop so low as to murder his mate with cold blood. He was furious, grieving. Logan hadn't even been a person until he had met Patton. He had been a shell of a man, who took comfort in large books and cups of tea in his lonely and undecorated home. He would spend his days trailing behind the King, doing as the man wished with his magic. He himself had little to lose nor gain from being a sorcerer.  
  
Others found it fascinating.   
  
He found it lonely.   
  
That is, until he had stumbled into the other man while looking for some rare herbs to cast a spell Antonio had wanted. He had spent weeks searching, gaining an anonymous tip from a merchant that he can find a special herbalist who grew rare herbs somewhere deep in the woods. Antonio wasn't happy that his sorcerer was leaving for more than a day, but he couldn't complain.   
  
Logan had found Patton living in a shabby little cabin, plants growing absolutely everywhere. The god had been bright and giggly, rendering Logan a stammering and flustered mess.   
  
The two had grown closer, and Antonio had been unhappy. Logan discovered what it was like to have a will of his own, to have a voice and the ability to feel warm and experience happiness. He had never been happier, in fact.    
  
Then the incident happened.   
  
And Logan was furious.   
  
He knew exactly what to do. But in order to do it, he was going to need a little extra strength.   


* * *

  
  
Roman groaned, eyes fluttering open. He was blissfully blank minded for a few moments, before everything came rushing back at him.   
  
Logan had....summoned a demon? A ghost? Some kind of magical entity?  
  
He stumbled to his feet and grabbed his sword, pointing it at the patient being clumsily. "This was all you. You- You played dirty!!" He yelled. "You were supposed to help Logan with his spell, but instead of leaving, you possessed him! You made him think you were gone and he was broken! Turns out he was just a slave. Your slave!" He snarled, hand shaking.   
  
"You sick monster....you're going to regret your existence when I'm through with you!" He yelled, leaping forward and making a mad slash at the creature. He stumbled as the creature teleported, his sword hitting thin air. He whirled around, eyes wild, searching for the creature.   
  
The wind was suddenly knocked out of him as a force collided with his back, knocking him to the ground. He cursed, attempting to turn around, but the force got heavier. His ribs creaked and groaned in protest as he was pushed into the floor, leaving him gasping for air. Freezing cold hand gripped at his hair and yanked his head to the side, where he made eye contact with the creature.   
  
His body froze, eyes starting to glaze over. 'I'm gonna die.' He thought, cold starting to fill his body. 'I made a promise to Virgil and I'm going to break it.' His cheeks felt wet, but he didn't bother trying to even stop the tears. He mustered up some of the last of his strength, and spit at the creature, who hissed wildly.   
  
"Fuck you, and the horse that you rode it on." He snarled.   
  
His vision blurred, spots filling it. He vaguely heard Talyn screaming his name as his breathing got slower, nearly closing his eyes to get it over with.   
  
A bright orange blur caught his attention, racing towards them. His vision focused, eyes narrowing. 'Ian....?'   
  
"You forgot about ME!"   
  
The weight suddenly lifted, and all conscious thought slammed back into Roman with the force of a train. Warmth filled his body, and he rolled over onto his back with a groan.   
  
He heard snarling and growling, before a loud rip and roar.   
  
Then silence.   
  
Roman blinked slowly, watching the darkness of the sky fade away to a sunrise. 'How long have we been fighting? It's day already?' He thought absently.   
  
A lick at his face and excited yipping snapped him back to reality, and he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. The monsters were all gone. Ian was running in a circle, hopping up and down while barking excitedly. A grin cracked on Roman's face, and he hugged the excited pup with a relieved laugh.   
  
Ian licked his face happily, before hopping off and turning human. Roman stood shakily, ruffling Ian's fluffy hair. "I'm proud of you, buddy." He said warmly, and Ian hugged him. Roman gasped, and Ian pulled back with a worried expression. Roman smiled hesitantly. "The bastard may have cracked a rib or two. Go check on your brother, okay little one?"   
  
Ian nodded.   


His eyes caught sight of the little brick house, black fog rolling out of the cracked doors and windows. He frowned deeply, arm wrapping around his ribs to try and ease the pain a little bit. He let out a sharp breath, dragging his feet forwards.   
  
He slowly pushed the door open, creaking filling the dead silent forest. He glanced behind him, seeing Darius struggling to his feet while Joan rushed Talyn to lay against the log while nursing their own minor injuries. Joan looked up and nodded grimly at him. With a nod back, he slowly stepped inside the house.   
  
The house was a mess, yet still, it looked as though it had once been homey. The floor was hardwood, a red and gold rug underneath a broken and glass covered coffee table. Large paintings were broken or hanging halfway off the wall, the table in the dining room flipped over. A fireplace, covered in ash and burnt paper was settled inside the brick wall, where lush red couches were flipped a few feet away from.   
  
Glass crunched under Roman's boots as he slowly headed further into the house, looking around, hand on the hilt of his sword. The floor was covered in rolling black fog that seemed to be airing out, turning from black to a light grey. Dread filled his stomach, coiling around his insides and making his sweat turn cold. Logan was nowhere to be seen in the living area. His green eyes slowly scanned the dining room instead, before landing on a black heap on the floor a few feet away from the flipped table.   
  
His blood turned cold, colour draining from his face.   
  
Pale, glazed over grey eyes stared at the wall lifelessly, lips cracked and parted. Bony fingers gripped onto a crumbled picture, dried tear tracks stained onto malnourished pale cheeks.   
  
Logan Sides was dead.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :>
> 
> Hope ya liked!!


	9. Journey Through the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONSISTENT UPDATES FUCK YEE 
> 
> It's a bit shorter than what I wanted but nyehhh

Roman crumbled to his knees, eyes wide and filling with tears. He crawled over to Logans body, breathing erratically.  
  
"No, no no no." He muttered, hands hovering above Logans body, unsure of what to do. "I thought you were immortal! What happened to that?!" He screamed. His breath caught in his throat, and before he knew it, he was sobbing.   
  
He was crying for his husband. He was crying for Patton. He was crying for Logan. His husband is going to be in a coma by the time he gets back. Patton will never see his love again. Logan won't know what it's like to live again. Roman....he's never going to see his husband alive and well ever again.  
  
"God dammit!" He cried, curling into himself. "Why? Why why why?" He whimpered, hugging himself. He slowly rocked back and forth, trying to console himself.   
  
All this hard work for nothing.   
  
He took a deep breath, blinking away tears and looking at Logans face. The Sorcerer seemed to be in pain when he had passed. It wasn't fair.   
  
He reached over to gently tuck a strand of hair behind the sorcerers ear. His face set into one of determination. He'll give Logan a proper burial. Find his mate and bury him beside him. It's the least he can do.   
  
A shock coursed through his body as his skin made contact with Logans, before his vision went black.   
  
\----  
  
Logan grunted softly, back cracking as he stood up from his desk. His body automatically turned down to the long hallway down to the basement, his fingers twitching and his breath coming out in rolling black fog.   
  
He's been working non-stop since the spirit took over his body, not that he minded. What was the point of living, even? The only thing keeping him alive at this point is his immortality. He hasn't had any food for two years, drinking tea only when he was allowed to relax. That's all about to change, though.   
  
He's had a potion brewing in the basement for three months now. It will take away the immortality he has granted himself. His eyes glowed, casting a white light across the dark basement as he walked to the cauldron. The white liquid bubbled and popped, some leaking over the edge. He turned off the heat and grabbed a vial.   
  
"It's time."   
  
  
\-------  
  
Roman opened his eyes slowly, a small noise falling past his lips as he hears footsteps. He blinked his wide green eyes, eyebrows furrowing.   
  
'Papas room? But why?' He thought, attempting to move around. The bed creaked as he gripped onto pure white bars and hoisted his body up. Yet...he wasn't controlling his actions. He giggled, but didn't do it himself.   
  
Chubby arms held him up, small legs bouncing on the bed as he looked around. He made eye contact with glowing blue eyes, which were filled with grief and surprise.   
  
'Logan? What's he doing here?' He thought, watching the man approach his bed slowly. Something wet glinted on his cheeks, and babbles fell past his lips.   
  
'Is he crying..?' He thought, gripping tightly onto the man's cloak as he was picked up. A thought dawned on him slowly as Logan cried harder, tears falling down his face faster.   
  
'A memory...'   
  
Logans eyes fell onto the pendant around his neck, the one he wears even now as an adult. His gentle but strong hands gently took the pendant, which began to glow in his grip.   
  
"O grant this the gift of healing... the gift of mortality, the gift of life..." Logan murmured, looking into his eyes with lonely and calm blue eyes. He set the pendant back around Roman's neck.   
  
"I regret what I did." He whispered. "I only hope this helps."   
  
Roman giggled once more, despite his mind going a million miles per minute. Logan gently set him down in the crib once more, stroking his hair with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Get some sleep, child..." The lonely man whispered lovingly, eyes flashing.   
  
Roman's small body suddenly filled with exhaustion, eyes drifting shut. Logan continued to stroke his hair as he fell asleep, only leaving when the young prince lay asleep.   
  
\----  
  
Roman gasped, body jolting awake. His eyes blinked rapidly as they filled with tears, hands flying up to grip at his pendant.   
  
He ripped it off, wincing slightly at the feeling. His fingers trembled as he slowly ripped off pieced of Logans shirt, gently setting the pendant over his heart.   
  
"Please...please work....I don't know how to do this but please..." Roman whispered softly, tears dripping off his face. "Your mate is waiting for you...my husband is waiting for me. Please, if not for me, for the sake of your mate. Please come back."   
  
"For that one moment when I was a child....you showed me more compassion for me than my father did in his whole life." He whimpered. "I need you to come back...please..."   
  
He went silent, hearing nothing but his own soft breathing. Nothing seemed to be happening. A few minutes of silence grated on his nerves, making him more and more frustrated. He growled and threw the pendant at the wall.   
  
"Why isn't it working?!" He yelled angrily, vision blurring. He gasped for air, breath shuddering. The air suddenly weighed several pounds, crushing his throat and sliding down his throat thickly. He pulled his knees to his chest, breathing erratically.    
  
Nothing is going to work. Nothing is going to fix. He's going to lose his love of his life, his other half. Six months of marriage, ever since he pulled Virgil out of his horrible home, he's been managing to help his husband open up. He had been easily frightened, always attached to Roman's arm. It was an arranged marriage, his other home only doing so for the money. Roman knew better, though.   
  
  
\----  
  
"Good morning, darling." Roman said gently, opening the curtains of the room. The gorgeous sunlight immediately poured through the windows, casting a golden glow over his fiance.   
  
Silver eyes slowly blinked open, peering up at him through long lashes. Virgil mumbled softly, sitting up slowly. Roman smiled gently at seeing his messy hair sticking up in several directions. "Did you have a good rest?" He asked warmly, chuckling when Virgil nodded and yawned.   
  
He allowed the man to get dressed for the day, fastening his corset gently. He made it look so it was tight, but it wasn't that tight. Virgil was still recovering from his sickness and bruises from his other home, so he couldn't wear it very tight. He held out his arm to Virgil, who immediately clinged to it.   
  
Virgil kept his head low as they walked, and Roman was so happy to see the man begin to walk with his head higher every day. The first day he actually noticed was when Virgil walked down the hallway to a meeting for the first time, his head held high and his shoulders set with confidence, silver eyes sharp and filled with a warmth that had been missing when they met.  
  
He had cried, and Virgil (the sweetheart) had panicked, reaching up and gently pulling him down in a hug, nervously rambling in his ear and rubbing his back.   
  
Roman simply laughed joyfully, picking him up and twirling in a circle. Virgil shrieked and pat his back, face flushed a pretty shade of pink.   
  
Roman was so, so in love.   
  
He wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
\-----  
  
All of that, snatched from his hands.   
  
Is he breathing? He can't feel it. His chest is tight, squeezing around his lungs. His heart is beating too fast, his nails digging into his scalp and gripping at his hair.   
  
He can't breathe, but what's the use of breathing anyways? What's the point of living, when his own husband is going to be snatched away from him by the hands of the reaper?   
  
There's no point.   
  
Cold hands gently gripped at his shoulders, shocking him out of his thoughts.   
  
"-reathe, Roman. There you go, deep breathes."   
  
"I can't-" He rasped, gripping at the hands on his shoulders, hoping to ground himself.   
  
"Of course you can breathe, Roman. You are real. You are human. Focus on my voice. Can you hear me?"   
  
Roman nodded slowly, regaining his breathing slowly. "Well done, Roman. You are doing well."  
  
Something about the voice sounded familiar...vague, but familiar. Roman struggled to open his eyes, blinking away the remainder of his tears.   
  
His vision cleared, eyes locking with cool blue eyes filled with worry and relief.   
  
Roman froze, watching the male smile faintly.   
  
"I believe I owe you an apology."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	10. "Not bad, for an amateur"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! I didn't know how to write this chapter, I had so much difficulty. It's not even 1k words, I'm sorry for that D: 
> 
> But it's here !!!

"I believe I owe you an apology."  
  
  
Roman almost couldn't believe his eyes, blinking rapidly and staring as Logan stood up. His shirt was slightly ripped, and he was a mess. Logan held out a hand to him, and Roman hesitantly grabbed it.   
  
Roman let out a sharp gasp as he stood, wrapping an arm around his midsection. Logan frowned, before gesturing out the door.   
  
"Allow me to heal you." Logan said softly, before beginning to guide him out the door. Roman caught sight of his friends, all in various states of injury, nursing their wounds as well as they could. Their eyes all widened as they saw the iconic Logan Sides, alive and normal, walk out the door with the King.

 

Logan gently sat Roman down and lifted his shirt, allowing his hands to glow. Roman half expected the glow to be black, seeing as that's the magic that had destroyed the entire forest, but was pleasantly surprised to see them glow an icy blue. “This was more of Pattons suit.” Logan said softly. “Please forgive me if I miss a spot.”

 

With that, the Sorcerer healed the king, before moving on to his friends. Within no time, they were all healed and sitting in a circle, Logan conjuring food to feed the tired team.

 

Silence passed over them as they all ate, Logan picking at the dead grass on the floor with a frown. Roman cleared his throat, getting their attention.

 

“So… we shall head back to the castle soon.” He started, looking at Logan with worried eyes. “Yet, I do not know where your mate is. Do you happen to know?”

 

“Your father probably hid him in the dungeons. The ones in the east wing.” Logan responded, eyebrows furrowing in thought. Roman raised an eyebrow.

 

“No one has used those dungeons in years. The east wing is out of order. Abandoned, really. Say there's an awful smell they can't track or something.”

 

Logan looked at him oddly, lips twitching into a frown. “Of course there's an awful smell. Patton digests like a normal human being, despite not being one. Not to mention how many times he must have thrown up from hunger. He hasn't had access to a bathroom in years, of course it's going to smell awful.”

 

Ian and Dylan looked disgusted and solemn, Roman's eyes widening. He cursed. “I'm such a fool! Of course that would be the case!”

 

Logan sighed, getting to his feet. “It's quite alright.”

 

Roman shook his head, looking upset. “It's not! He has been there this entire time, obvious as day, and I hadn't even bothered to check!”

 

Logan softened, setting a hand on his shoulder. “What matters right now is that you have the passion to right your father's wrongs. Believe me when I say that it is okay.”

 

“Not that this isn't sweet or whatever,” Darius interrupted. “But we need to fix my home. This place is an absolute wreck.”

 

Looking around at the forest, it really was. Everything was blackened and dead, minus the grass, which was also dead but was a wheat color. Darius pursed his lips, thinking about what spells and how much energy it will take to fix the forest. “It should be pretty easy if we work together, now that I'm not the only sorcerer here.”

 

Logan nodded, Darius standing up. Logans hands and eyes glowed the same icy blue color, while Darius was yellow.

 

“Bet you I can heal most of the forest faster than you.”

 

Logan rolled his eyes, though it couldn't be seen. “Oh please, I do not engage in such childish games.”

 

Darius quirked an eyebrow, and Logan smirked. “I suppose I shall humor you, however.”

 

“Bring it on, old man.”

 

\----

 

Darius kneeled down, setting his glowing hands down on the grass. With a small grunt of effort, his magic freely seeped into the soil, spreading throughout the floors and making a faint yellow glow. He could see Logan doing the same a couple feet from where he was, casting everything in a blue glow.

 

Immediately, the grass moistened, turning into a lush green. The magic spread, the ash of dead trees swirling before forming roots and planting into the ground. Trees shot up out of the ground, making the floor shake slightly. Darius stood up, a grin spreading across his face as he felt himself reconnect with the forest, seeing Fae come out of their hiding spots. He made his way through the woods, magic seeping through the bodies of deceased wildlife, bringing them back to life.

 

Bushes filled with berries sprang out of the ground, Darius making random lakes and Springs filled with fish and other sea life. In no time, the Forest looked the way it had when Darius was actively keeping control of it. Full of food and life, free of monsters and cryptids.

 

He met back up with logan and the others back in the clearing, a grin on his face and a bounce in his step. It felt like a breath of fresh air.

 

Logan smirked, pushing up his glasses. “I got 2/4 the the forest. Seems to be a tie.” He said. “Not bad, for an amateur."

 

“Oh, put a sock in it.” Darius responded, rolling his eyes. He looked at the group to see Ian rolling around in the grass, yipping excitedly while Dylan ate a few berries. Roman gently called them over, before turning to Logan and smiling widely.

 

“If you would lead the way back home, please.” Logan said softly, eyes filled with warmth. “I fear I have forgotten.”

 

Roman beamed.

 

“Let's go.”

  



	11. The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: its hella short. Like, 900 words. And maybe rushed? Idk, I didn't know how to drag out the moment. Sorry about that!

Roman hummed softly as the team headed back home. It was getting dark, the glow of Darius’ eyes and the moonlight seeping through trees being the only source of light helping them. 

 

“So, you have gotten married? What is your husband like, Roman?” Logan said, attempting to make small talk. Silence can only last so long before Logan will get fidgety. 

 

Roman brightened up, and Talyn groaned with a smile. “Well now you've done it.” 

 

“He's so beautiful, Logan. He has big and sparkly silver eyes, he's so fierce and firey and he can probably stab me and I'll still be smitten.” Roman said dreamily. “I am so very lucky to have him in my life.” 

 

Logan chuckled softly, eyes soft and warm. “You sound just like your father... “

 

Roman's eyes snapped up to him, confused. “Pardon?” 

 

“Whenever Antonio would talk about Charlotte, he would have the same look in his eyes. True love, utter adoration.” He said softly. His expression darkened, looking ahead of him instead of Roman. “I ruined that for him….I'm a ruthless murderer..” 

 

There was nothing but silence for a couple of minutes after that, just the sound of leaves crunching under the hooves of the horses. Logan sighed heavily, gently running a hand through the horses mane. 

 

“He ruined that for you, first.” 

 

Logans eyes widened, looking up to see Roman frowning, looking deep in thought. “What?” 

 

“Everything you did to him- He did to you first. He hurt you. He deceived your mate and left him out to rot. Sure, killing people isn't always the answer, but love makes you do some crazy things..” 

 

Logan stared at him for a little bit, before his lips curled into a small smile. “Indeed it does…” 

 

* * *

 

It was daylight when they got to the palace, all of them exhausted but happy to be home. Logan looked up at the castle, eyes wide with wonder. “It's been so long..” 

 

Roman chuckled, hopping off the horse and leading him to the stables, glad to be on his feet. “Yeah, I'd imagine.”

 

Logan made sure the horse was at the stable, Talyn and Joan leading Ian, Darius, and Dylan away to go show them their sleeping quarters. 

 

Logan pulled on his coat, looking up in confusion when a maid suddenly ran out to the stables toward them, looking panicked and out of breath. 

 

“Ms. Hope? What's the matter?” Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. Ms. Hope didn't even spare a glance at Logan. “Your Highness!” She knelt on the floor in front of Roman, panting. “Thank goodness you are back!” 

 

“You look troubled.” Roman frowned, freezing when Ms. Hope looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and grief.

 

“It's the queen.” 

 

* * *

 

Their footsteps echoed through the halls as they ran, Roman having ran off without another word.

 

“He's been comatose for a few days, you've been gone for longer than you may realize, my king!” Ms. Hope said, worried. 

 

“What!? How long was I gone?” 

 

“A little over a week, sir!”

 

“Oh, goodness…!” 

 

Roman burst into the room, eyes filling with tears. Virgil looked pale and sickly in the too large, empty bed. The room was silent, no steady beeping or anything. Virgils eyes were closed, lashes casting a gentle shadow on his cheeks. His previously rosey red lips were pale and cracked, taking on a blue hue. Roman's eyes scanned over to the heart monitor. 

 

It's a flat line. 

 

He sobbed, surging forward to the bed and gathering the lifeless queen in his arms. He held him tightly to his chest, whimpering softly. “Oh god, Virge, my sweet….my love, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry-!” He cried, rocking back and forth. Virgil was cold in his arms. It didn't feel right at all. 

 

A hand gently set on Roman's shoulder, making him look over his shoulder, blinking the tears out of his eyes. Logan smiled at him gently. “Did you forget about me?” He teased gently. “Lay him down. I'll heal him..” 

 

“Pardon me, hun, but bringing people back from the dead is an absolutely forbidden spell.” The healer spoke up, frowning at Logan. He pushed his prescription sunglasses up to his head, bags under his bubblegum pink eyes. “I learned that as an apprentice.” 

 

Logan shrugged slightly. “I invent the rules.” He said smoothly, eyes glowing. Dr. Moon just frowned in slight concern- an odd expression on his usually smirking face. Roman laid his husband down gently, backing away from Logan and the bed to give him some space to work. 

 

Logans hands glowed, and he brought his thumb up to his teeth. He cut open his thumb with his sharper than normal canine teeth, before smearing a bit on the others forehead over the third eye. 

 

He hummed something lowly under his breath, before Virgils veins suddenly seemed to glow under his skin. He spoke softly under his breath, feeling his own energy pour from his own body into Virgils. He pulled off abruptly when finished, the glow fading away. Color burst back into Virgils cheeks, Dr. Moon cleaning away the blood on his forehead with an alcohol wipe. 

 

Virgils silver eyes opened and he jolted up with a gasp. He was shaking like a chihuahua, breathing erratically. His eyes locked on Roman and his arms opened. “Roman-!” He cried, his husband wasting no time to crawl onto the bed and pull the anxious Queen into his embrace.

 

Virgil sobbed, gripping onto Roman like a lifeline. “It was so scary, Ro-Ro, it was all dark, there was blackness and I was alone-” He rambled. 

 

Roman gently stroked his hair, cooing softly to his husband. “It's okay, love… I'm here, you're back… it's going to be okay…” 

 

Virgils tearful eyes looked up over Roman's shoulders, looking at Logan. “Thank you…”

 

Logan smiled. 

 

“It's my pleasure… now, if you will excuse me.. I have to get my boyfriend.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed!
> 
> Typos? Please tell me!!
> 
> Hit me up with questions or concerns at Xionical on tumblr~
> 
>  
> 
> (Comments fuel me and my writing)


End file.
